


You can be Proud, too

by bellygunnr



Series: shoot for the stars [2]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bullying, Eventual Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Mentioned violence, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: Tsukushi still has inner demons to fight. Just not alone.





	1. Under the Skin

Darkness cloaked the outskirts of the Seiseki practice field, clinging desperately to the fence and to Kazama as he hid out of sight. The steady thud of a soccer ball being struck rang out prominently throughout the field but sounded hollow, lifeless, without purpose. It was a jarring sound and kept Kazama on the alert, listening intently to each shot.

_Tsukamoto, what are you doing?_ He couldn't help but muse. _That doesn't sound like you..._

Another soccer ball was launched but didn't meet the net. It struck a flat surface instead and ricocheted away. Kazama could almost picture it in his mind's eye: Tsukamoto launching the ball, eyes sparkling with his unfaltering determination, the ball not quite hitting home. He could see the frustration build and then suddenly vanish into the next strike.

Thud.

The picture suddenly crumpled away, replaced by something worse. A Tsukamoto with flat eyes and a straight mouth, staring unseeingly ahead of himself. Was _that_ the Tsukamoto practicing now? What the hell happened? Why was there no spirit?

_Thud. Thud- **crack.**_

_Thud._

Three rapid kicks with only two meeting the goal. Kazama shook his head in some distaste. Are you happy about that, Tsukamoto? It was becoming painful to listen to. He could feel himself grimacing severely, teeth clicking together as he clenched them. It physically pained him to hear the empty thuds- all while knowing just who was responsible for them.

_So I will just have to see you tomorrow._

Using the surrounding dark, Kazama left, his ears ringing with the sound of lifeless soccer.

\----  
Sunlight shined without reproach in Tsukamoto's eyes, stirring him from sleep that had been fitful at best. He fluttered his eyes open and immediately groaned, rolling onto his side. His body ached all over from yesterday's practice but so did his head. Remnants of last night's escapade slowly rose to the forefront of his mind. He grimaced in pain and dug under his blankets.

His phone buzzed suddenly, short and sweet.

With equal reluctance, Tsukamoto snatched it from his bedside table and took it under with him...

You have 11 unread text messages.

Who on earth...? Had he missed something? Quickly, he began sifting through the messages.

~ ~ ~  
 **Jin Kazama :**   
good morning tsukushi~~ (10:30am)  
i'm having eggs for breakfast (10:31am)  
what are you having? (10:35am)

**Chikako Ubukata :**  
Don't forget to go to practice today. (9:34am)  
It's in the evening as usual. (9:51am)

**Jin Kazama :**  
do you want to go get lunch tsukushi? (11:12am)  
i just ate but im still hungry!! (11:12am)  
...are you sleeping still tsukushi? (11:23am)

**Chikako Ubukata :**  
Why is Kazama messaging me about you? (11:30am)  
...Okay. We're eating lunch together. (11:40am)  
Be ready soon. (11:42am)  
~ ~ ~

Tsukamoto's stomach twisted and turned upon finishing the slew of text messages, shrinking into a tight knot as he looked at the time. 11:43am glared starkly back at him, angry and blinking. _Ubukata-san's going to be upset if I'm not ready when she gets here... Maybe I should text her back..._

~ ~ ~  
im so sorry jin!! i guess i slept longer than i thought...  
i just woke up

The response was immediate and flurried.

**Jin Kazama :**  
tsukushiiiii!! you're awake! :D  
ubukata-san and i are on our way to your house~  
be ready! we're eating ramen

what??? now???  
i'll try to be ready in time...  
~ ~ ~

How startling! _I wish I hadn't slept so late..._

  
\---

"Tsukushi! Just in time, I was about to come get you..." His mother, impossibly happy, greeted him with a wide-spread smile. "Jin and Ubukata-san are here to take you to lunch!" She gestured to the doorway where, indeed, the two familiar faces were standing.

"I'm sorry guys! I tried to get ready as fast as I could..." Tsukamoto flushed in embarrassment, turning his already pink cheeks red. "I hope you didn't wait too long." He couldn't help but notice that his mother looked the happiest than she had in ages. A pang went through him.

Kazama shook his head, but Chikako was tapping her foot.

"You're just fine, Tsukushi! The only thing you've kept waiting is my stomach."

\---  
"Tsukamoto, you look like you've been through the mill. Did you sleep at all?"

Ubukata-san was immediately at him as they stepped out the door, analyzing him with her scrutinizing eyes. She seemed to immediately bring out the worst in his appearance: his disheveled hair, shadowed eyes, the clothes that were just a little too big on him. He couldn't help but look away for a moment but came back with a smile:

"I slept just fine! I promise. I was just in a rush!"

He glanced at Kazama several footsteps ahead. His gait was open and free but he knew he was listening closely. _I have to be convincing._

"Fine. I'll take you on that for now, Tsukamoto."

And she did... until they were eating lunch.

Three steaming bowls of ramen were placed before them and distributed to each respective person. The smell was strong and delicious, making Tsukamoto's stomach growl loudly. _I guess I haven't eaten for a while..._ When _was_ the last time had eaten? He had lost his appetite completely sometime yesterday.

_Just focus, Tsukushi._ He shook his head and immediately dug into his bowl, neglecting to roll his sleeves up.

"How are you feeling, Tsukamoto?" Chikako spoke up, eyes trained carefully on the small forward. She had barely tucked into her own meal and was busying her hands with stirring it slowly. Kazama glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, hungry. A little tired." He tried to reply honestly but he couldn't help but sound clipped, as if guarding something. He hastily shoveled a mouthful of noodles into his mouth.

"Not too tired for practice, I hope." Jin spoke up cheerfully. "It just isn't the same if you're not there."

A flare of hope and shame fluttered desperately in Tsukamoto's belly at the words. He had been thinking about skipping practice tonight... But, with a heavy tongue:

"Of course I'll be there, guys. Why wouldn't I be?"  
\----

True to his word, Tsukamoto did arrive at practice later that day. Kazama watched him from the corner of his eye with some interest, momentarily tuning out the rest of the locker room's bustle. _Something happened_ , he noted. Kazama tugged his shirt over his head and swiped up his phone in one fell swoop.

~ ~ ~  
who did it

**Tsukusunshine :**  
who did what??

don't play dumb who did it  
youre limping  
tell me

**Tsukusunshine :**  
...  
...  
they said they  
would be here at the practvkh

ill kill them  
~ ~ ~

Kazama threw his phone into his locker with a violent flick of his hand, nostrils flaring. His blood roared in his ears and thumped his head wildly, making it hard to think coherently. _Those bastards!_ Things became difficult to see as; a red film was washing over everything.

"J- Jin? It's... okay..." Kazama turned on Tsukamoto with a sharp wheel, his fists clenched. The smaller first-year had recoiled away from him as if struck, his chest still bare. Kazama could see a patchwork of blossoming bruises covering his skin.

_I'm going to do everything they did to you tenfold, Tsukushi._

"It's not okay, Tsukushi." He had to fight to bring himself back down from the brink of uncontrolled rage. Guilt riddled his stomach- he had scared his poor sunshine away... "Lets get you dressed," he added much more gently.

"We'll tell the coach you can't practice today, okay? I know you're hurt..." His voice had softened and eased into a murmur. He carefully lifted Tsukamoto's shirt out of his own hands and readied it to be slipped on. "When did this happen, Tsukushi?"

"...I think... yesterday afternoon. Um, I don't know who they were. Must have been third-years."

"And what did they say? Arms up." Tsukamoto obeyed and Kazama slid his shirt over his lean frame, voice hushed.

\----

_"They let you stay out of pity."_

_"You're a liability."_

_"What are you thinking, even going to Seiseki?"_

\----

"Tsukushi...? Tsukushi, you don't have to answer." Kazama grasped the boy's sudden trembling hands in hopes to steady them. A look of unbridled fear was shining deep within his blue eyes; Tsukamoto hung his head with a choked noise.

\----

_"You should just quit."_

_"You've done nothing there- nothing of use, anyway."_

The memories flashed vividly in his mind. Their laughing, mocking faces and jeering voices suddenly became crystal-clear again.

\----

Before he knew it, Tsukamoto was weeping openly. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks and fell unceremoniously to the ground, body wracked with choked sobs.

"I- I tried to fight it, I did, K- Kazama-kun..."

"Th- they jumped me t- today and y- yesterday," he gasped.

Kazama swallowed, swept Tsukamoto into his arms. He could feel the rest of Seiseki swarming around them now, curiosity getting the better of them. Anger swirled in the recesses of his mind and all around him.

"You said they were coming to the field today...?"

"Y- yes..."

"They won't leave alive."


	2. Pride

The day was too sunny, too bright, for tensions to be so high. Tsukamoto padded quietly in the center of a pseudo-phalanx formed by the Seiseki team, wringing his hands, trying to make sense of everything. Everyone wore dark faces and menacing eyes, scanning the practice field with a piercing glare. He was grateful that he could not see Mizuki's face...

"Are- are they...?" Tsukamoto tried to speak but he couldn't produce much more than a squeak.

"Take it easy. Come with me to the sidelines, okay?" Someone took his hand and tugged him out of the wall of Seiseki bodies. Usui.

Usui... Tsukamoto let himself be pulled along by the defender. He looked over his shoulder to search out Kazama's bright blond hair, finding it at the head of the pack. A bolt of anxiety shot through his stomach.

"Usui... I don't think I want anybody to get hurt," he started suddenly.

"I think everyone knows that. But you're hurt, right?"

"A little... But I can still play!" Tsukamoto bit his lip. His ankle twinged painfully as if to scold him.

He squeaked as Usui pulled him down to sit beside him just outside the perimeter of the practice field. "Don't be foolish."

Tsukamoto drew his knees to his chest and rested his chin upon them, blue eyes threatening to become watery. Seiseki had fanned out over the soccer field to initiate a practice match. He sought out Kazama once again- and jumped.

He was staring right at him!

"W- why are you sitting out with me, Usui?" He forced himself to look at the silver-haired defender, a tremble in his voice. Admittedly, he was surprised it wasn't Ubukata...

Usui smiled at him. "I want to." There was a strange lightness to his voice for a second, so quick that it could have been imagined.

Tsukamoto puffed his cheeks, then sank back into his knees. "...Thank you," he said finally.

They watched the practice game begin. Immediately, Tsukamoto could tell that it would be far more aggressive than usual. Kazama was a demon on the field, already tearing across to the other goal. He winced as he was soundly intercepted.

Is everyone really that angry...? Tsukamoto thought. Is everyone really that upset I was hurt?

He felt the darkness creeping back on him, hissing like a snake. He wasn't worth that kind of emotion. He hadn't done enough for the team. He'd never do enough- BE enough- to earn it.

The game grew more aggressive. He tuned it out.

There was a commotion at the gate.

  
"Come to pick another fight with the soccer team, have you?" The shout went up from the midst of Seiseki. Kimishita suddenly strolled out of the ranks, Kazama hot on his heels. Anger burned like fire between them.

Tsukamoto was afraid to look at the gates, but he did anyway. His teeth sank deeply into his lip as he recognized the visitors. Blood ran down his chin at the force, but he hardly noticed it.

"Another fight? When was the first?" One of the boys- tall, spiked brown hair- spoke up, laughing raucously in the wake of the team. "Unless you mean the brat over there is actually part of your soccer team!" He jerked his thumb out toward where Tsukamoto was sitting.

"Of course he is," Kazama snarled.

"Then why is he sitting on the sidelines, huh? Such a valuable player and can't even play?" A sneering, pulling jibe.

Tsukamoto shrank into himself. Already it was getting out of hand... He didn't want anybody to get hurt! Why were they bothering him, anyway?

His stomach twisted painfully in his anxiety.

A smash pulled him free of his biting thoughts.

One of the boys who attacked him were laid flat- another held up by Mizuki. The group was significantly nearer to him than he recalled.

"Tsukushi, are you okay?!" Kazama ran at him suddenly, dropping beside him.

"I- I'm fine, just... shaken... Um..." He bit back a gasp as Kazama suddenly leaned into him.

"You're bleeding! That's not fine..." The blond dabbed at his mouth with his jersey, huffing. A bruise is blemishing his handsome face.

Tsukamoto huffs. "Y- You're hurt too... Why'd you go and get yourself hurt? I'm not worth that!" He jerked away from him.

"What do you mean, not- Tsukushi..."

"They're right, you know- I'm not..." The words came tumbling out. All his insecurities and fear, rushing in a mix of bitten lips and rocking limbs.

Kazama tugged him into his arms, eyes wide with shock. "That's not true at all! Tsukushi, sunlight, no... No, we love you here, I promise."

The commotion had died away around them. Several Seiseki members hovered in the background.

 

A comforting hand pressed into Tsukamoto's back, strong and firm. Kazama was mindful of his bruises and aches as he desperately tried to ease away his troubles.

"We want you here."

Ubukata suddenly loomed over them.

"Be proud you're a member of Seiseki, Tsuku-moron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU. Thank you, everyone, so much for your comments and encouragement. I apologize sincerely for the wait and delay in the completion of this fic. Again, thank you so much for reading.


End file.
